Arthur Calhoun-Freeman
'''Arthur Leviticus Ward Calhoun-Freeman '''is an up-and-coming Quidditch player for the Wimbourne Wasps. Playing as a rookie in the Beater position he has a strong sense of teamwork but less so one of common sense. He's remained a "rookie" on the team for an extended period of time, due to an injury suffered earlier in his career. Arthur plans to break out of that rut soon. Graduating Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in 1991 Arthur cared little for his academics. He joined the professional Quidditch training circuits almost immediately after graduation. Arthur will testify he spent much of his school years at house parties and other sorts of non-academic events. This seemed to have little effect on his grades, though, as Arthur would achieve a passing grade in seven O.W.L.s and five N.E.W.T.s. Today he lives with his wife, Nanette Calhoun, and his daughter, Symphony Freeman, in Inverness, Scotland. Early Life The second of three children from the Freeman family, Arthur had a relatively easy going childhood. Coming from a family of Purebloods Arthur enjoyed several benefits that he still doesn't fully recognize as being unique to the blood status. Unlike other Pureblood families, the Freeman line is rather small and unassuming. Tending to stay out of most controversies across history, leaving Arthur and his siblings to grow up blind to most issues in the Wizarding world. The family going so far as to go on an extended "vacation" to Capri Island during the Second Wizarding War to stay out of the conflict. Arthur remembers little of the War, stating his memories of the era start and end with beaches. Arthur's father, a former legal consultant, expected Arthur to follow in his footsteps. Instead, Arthur quickly chased the career of professional Quidditch. A decision that eventually would be accepted by the family. At twenty-five, Arthur would marry his first wife Elizabeth Hayes and soon after have their first child and only child, Symphony Freeman. After a Quidditch related accident, Elizabeth would divorce Arthur when he was thirty-one. Conceding to give the Quidditch player full custody of their daughter. During the investigation of the incident, Arthur would meet Accidental Magic Reversal Squad member, Nanette Calhoun. The investigation would eventually determine the accident was deliberate, and that a hexed bludger caused Arthur's injury. Elizabeth Hayes was suspected to have been involved but was never charged for the incident. Following the investigation's close Arthur and Nanette would continue to see each other, becoming romantically involved in time. Eventually, the two would marry and settle down in current day at Calhoun's home in Inverness, Scotland. Relationships Arthur maintains a good relationship with his family. Though closest to his mother Melody Freeman, his connection to his father, Lance, is strong. Arthur has two brother's as well, Tristan (44) and Gareth (25) that he also keeps in good contact with. This familial love is also shared with his team, Arthur often stating that his teammates are his extra brothers and sisters. Particularly, the Wasps coach is often referenced as being Arthur's second father. It was mostly due to Arthur's interference that no charges were pressed against his ex-wife Elizabeth Hayes. Not wishing for her to be made into a criminal, though, he did suspect her involvement in his injury. She currently stands as the only person that Arthur views in a negative light, refusing to speak to her alone and he does not write her. Especially after the witch ceased writing back their daughter, Symphony, only a year after their separation. Now his effort goes into caring for his now eight-year-old daughter, Symphony and recent wife Nanette Calhoun. After a long romance, marriage was an obvious progression for the couple. The small but formal ceremony happened on January 6, 2011, at Nanette's parents home. Over the 2011 Hogwarts summer break, Arthur met his step-daughter Brighid Calhoun and her partner Anise "Annie" Montfort. Though he's only known them for a short amount of time Arthur intends to put a great deal of effort into sharing his love with his new extended family. Going as far as to insist on getting them gifts for their seventh year. He is genuinely proud of Brighid and hopes to show he loves her as a daughter just as much as he loves Symphony. Skills Not a traditionally intelligent man, Arthur trained and built himself to be a Quidditch player through and through. His best skill is his never-ending joy. Often being the voice of, not reason, but optimism in most conversations. At Hogwarts, he received O's in his O.W.L.s for Herbology, Defense Against the Dark Arts, History of Magic, and Astronomy (his favorite subject) but additionally passed Charms, Transfiguration and Divination. In his final year, he would receive two more O's in his N.E.W.T.s for Charms and Astronomy and passing Transfiguration and History of Magic and Divination once again. A skilled beater, Arthur is far more physically inclined than magically. Though he has little shame for that fact and accepts it as part of himself. Trivia * Arthur failed his least favorite class, Potions, receiving a Dreadful. Making it, alongside Muggle Studies, the only classes he failed during his O.W.L.S. He would later fail Herbology and Defense Against the Dark Arts during his N.E.W.T.s. * Arthur had wanted to fail more classes so he wouldn't have to take as many classes during his final years at Hogwarts. Leaving him distraught when grades came back only to discover he had passed far to many. * The accident leading to his divorce with Elizabeth Hayes was the first time Arthur had ever fallen off his broom during a game. * His longtime career goal is to become a Quidditch coach, his current coach being the inspiration for this goal. Category:Characters